The Flower
by JessicaFoxtrott
Summary: When Gambit and Rogue both get a chat from a fellow team mate they start to realise they aren't happy the way they are. A horrible musician, a visit from belladonna and a slutty oz later and their all romyed up : rated for suggestion
1. Chapter 1

A promise made

Chapter 1-

A seed is sown

* * *

Rogue had, on many different occaisons, been refered to as a southern belle. Remy, on many different occaisions had been refered to as a man whore. Neither took their labels on board too much, untill this day. Upon this particular day both were approached by different people, and this day and these people would help change the course of their lives. This (my little fanficers) is the story of how their lives were, from this day forward, destined to cross paths.

* * *

"I am telling you right out. You need to pull yourself togther, you damaging yourself, you have every right and all the potential to be happy." Jean had found Rogue on the roof crying a few minutes before, the last thing this girl needed was someone pussyfooting their way around her with 'awww's and sympathy.

"Ah'm fahne Jean, Ah swear" secretly on the inside Rogue was thanking Jean for not being careful or tactful around her and just speaking her mind.

"Rogue please just hear me out" in response to this Rogue nodded at Jean and made a promise to herself that she would listen and not interupt and try and take on board everything she had to say.

"What your doing is not good for you, we've given you your space, offered you our help and tried to make you feel welcome here but you just dont seem to want to accept it. I will help you be happy with or without your powers, you are 21 and an adult now so i can't molly-coddle you anymore and nor can anyone else its just time for you to realise that you need to accept who you are and what you can do, I think only then can you truely control your emotions and your powers. It's time to wash of the dark make-up through out all your clothes and completely change your frame of mind and point of view... and your wardrobe."

Usually "The Rogue" would just have punched anyone who dared speak to her like that, but this time it was different, she knew herself that Jean was speaking the truth. The Xavier Institute had been nothing short of amazing to her, even though she had shown little to no progress with her powers they had never given up on her, this she supposed was Jean's way of telling her to stop being such an ungrateful bitch and do something about her life if she was so upset about it. Jean would obviously never learn what an effect that speech had had on Rogue, Rogue was far to proud and stubborn to let her know.

_We are not here to merely exsist, we are here to leave our mark on the earth and to engrave our memory uponto others._

Remy Lebeau was not a man of many words, to him actions had always spoken louder than words. For example, the cute girl behind the coffee counter , all he had done was cup her hand as she had given him the change for the drink and as a prize he had recieved a much larger coffee and a phone number.

Remy settled himself down in one of the many large squishy sofa's dotted around the shop and started to drink his coffee, it wasn't long before St. John sat down with him, bearing a rather small cup compared to Remy's large.

"Dude, I do not know how ye do it." John told the Cajun.

"Ah don' know mon ami (my friend) Remy jus' has 'is ways non?" Came his cool reply whilst he winked at another Barista walking past earning him a free refill. He didn't need to excercise his theiving abilities in a place run by a gaggle of drooling teenage girls.

"I dunno Gambit, it'll boite ye on the ass one day mayte" (a/n I tottally suck at aussie accents) John commented.

Remy was no idiot, he contemplated whilst sipping his steaming cup of coffee. He reached over to his trench which had been slung easily over the empty space next to him, reached inside and removed his ciggarettes. He knew that one day he would play the wroung girl and that he would sincerely regrett it, but how would he know which one is the right one?

Remy LeBeau was the Prince of Theives, after being banished from the guilds for refusing to attend a wedding neither he or the bride wanted to particpate in he had arrived in New York, he missed cool summer nights down by the bayou, he missed the jazz bars and the smell and noise of the street markets, however there was a new and exciting buzz in New York, there were clubs and bars around every corner and where ever you went there was usually a 'belle femme' just waiting to be picked up. Unfortunately this had got him a bit of a name with his team mates, he had never really been able to mess around down in New Orleans being engaged and having guild members watching his every move, so once he had arrived in New York he had let his hair down, though fair enough at the the time this was now pushing 3 years ago.

"Ah'm a big garcon now Johnny, Remy knows 'ow too keep 'is own." Remy stated though he hadn't entirely convinced himself.

(giving up on Johns accent sorry) "Gambit, you'll find someone soon enough, I'm sure Wanda's got some cute friends?" John suggested.

"Non, t'anks homme mais Remy can catch 'is own fish" Smiling Remy looked out of the window and witnessed the most beautiful sight he had ever seen...

_To solve a problem, you must first admit you have a problem._

Rogue had left the mansion by herself for a bit, the thought of being inside on a sunny day like it had been had seemed like sin, she had also decided to go shopping for some new clothes, not at Jeans suggestion did she want to then go running out and see how many sweaters she could buy in varieting shades of pink however she thought that maybe she was personally getting sick of black and green and black and purple combos. So she bought a few pairs of jeans and a couple of t shirts, cardigans, jumpers, polar necks, all in pale shades of grey ,lemon, green, brown etc all earthy colours.

After a couple of hours shopping she had decided it was time to go home, it was hers and Logans turn to cook the dinner that night and she wanted to get there early so she could start on the potatoes before Logan (and his instance on using his claws to peel vegitables instead of knives) got to them and turned new potatoes into chips.

She got to her jeep (a/n like Lances in Evo, but cooler ) and started putting the many bags she had in the boot. It was about this time when she heard the familier tune of an ice cream truck. The child in her truely couldn't resist, so she got a 99 swirly twirly (a/n lol at my ice cream name, its just the normal ice cream with a flake) and sat down on a bench in the park.

All of a sudden she could feel eyes burning into her, instinctively she moved her gaze over to a small coffee shop across the road from were she sat and saw to shining rubies staring at her before they swiftly moved out of her site, she was in a trance for a good minute before she remembered were she was. Before her ice cream could melt Rogue quickly ate the rest of it and got back into her Jeep and sped of to the X-mansion. She had only ever seen eyes like those once before and she had no designs to go looking for them again.

A/N Hello everybody

I'm back from vacation (other wise none as the pub) lol I've been suffering terrible writers block and have 3 starts to first chapters saved on my computor but then i re read this one and started writing, very confusing.

Anyhoooo, just a few things here, Roguey has no control but does have Ms Mavels powers in this one. Remy is about 21 as well.

Any more questions? Reveiw review review, you know you really really really want to

And it would make writing the next chapter so much less painful, my writers block is horrible at the minute, i have no idea were this story is going, much the same as Her beautiful Cajun, and we dont want this one going the same as that one, it really was a load of old trollop lol

Anyway

Speak soooooon

xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or microsoft word, i just own the plot (just) the spelling mistakes and the laptop it was written on.

Okaky kokay, Well as Gambitfan85 pointed out I neglected to mention that this is sorta AU, though the events in Cajun Spice have happened... and Rogue isn't much of a happy bunny about them. Anyway the rest should shortly be revealed. hope you enjoy.

A promise made.

Chapter 2

The seedlings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue! What the hell do you think you are doing sat on your bed in your PJ's?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ah'm readin' half pint, whassit look lahke Ah'm doing?" In all fairness Rogue was getting tired of reading, it had felt like it was all she ever did and with this new and improved self she felt that maybe she should be doing something somewhat more productive, and as if Kitty were a telepath...

"Up up up up up up!! Me and Jean are like gonna take you out on the tiles!" She said with gleaming eyes.

"How the hell do y' plan on gettin' in Kit? Y' only 19, and Ah ahin' goin' ta no nahppy nahght!" Rogue cringed at the thought of going to one of those dreadful places full of hormonal teenagers.

"No don't worry Rogue I've got a fake ID that Bobby and Jubes managed to get their hands on for me"

"And Jean is jus' lettin' y' use a fake Ah'D that Bobby got y'?"

"Well she did put some protest up against it but I like totally convinced her that it was for your good that you go out with like all your friends."

"And she bough' tha' crap huh? Ah don' believe thas, fahne, Ah'll go, but if y' even try and make me dahnce... Ah'll drain y' to tha lahst drop."

_If only you knew, the way I dream about you._

Remy had been acting differently since the previous week when Pyro had had his little chat with him. You could often catch him just staring into his coffee mug for ages and just letting his cigarette burn in the ash tray, it was quite alarming to see usually such a cocky young man becoming a spaced out shell.

"Whassup Remy?" Pyro came into the kitchen to find Gambit staring out of the window, a cigarette hanging lazyly between his fingers.

"Hmmm?" he looked round to find his firery australian friend looking at him strangely. "After meetin' someone d' y' ever reve (dream) about dem mon ami (my friend)?" he asked.

"What you talking about Gambit?" inquired John.

"Well, y' know Wanda? When y' firs' met 'er did y' ever dream 'bout 'er?"

"Yer, sure all the time, but you remember that, I was changing the sheets almost every night" the fire crazy fool responded with a wink.

Remy fell back into thought. This wasn't the first time he had experienced these dreams about "The Rogue" they had come and gone over the last 2 years since they had last met. Taking her down to New Orleans against her will and using her had been one of his biggest mistakes concerning this tres belle femme (very beautiful girl) and it had only been after this that he had truely registered how amazing she was. Since Magneto had gone missing and the Xmen had no longer seen the Acolytes as their main priority his contact with her had gone from slim to none. Yet seeing her the other day, sat on the bench enjoying the sun and her ice cream, had revived all those dreams he had had about her.

His dreams. His own little fantasy world. They were nothing like the ones John had had before him and Wanda had got together and she had started making them a reality, no Remy's dreams of Rogue were beautiful, he would see her in flowing summer dresses reaching to just past her knees, sitting in the grass of some breath taking garden whilst feeding him all his favourite southern foods, whispering sweet nothings into his ear in her slow southern accent.

"Whats up with the ragin' Cajun?" Wanda whispered to John.

"I have no idea Shiela, he's been like it for days now, I've no idea what to do." He whispered back to his lover.

"I may have an idea." She said with a smirk.

_Save your words for war and she'll save hers for you._

Rogue looked up at the sign hanging above the dingey bar they were about to enter, it was called 'The seedling'. "what an odd name for a bar" she thought to herself.

Jean was wearing a small deep emerald coloured dress that had made Scotts eyes bulge as they had walked past, you could tell that he was longing to either kiss her or yell at her for having the nerve to go out wearing whilst her boyfriend was at home.

Kitty was wearing a cream coloured simple cotton dress with small sleaves and a belt around her waiste, she combined this with a pair of black escimo boots (not the HUGE ones, more like the Ugg ones.) She had a small black cardigan on and a few chains hanging around her neck, she was hoping beyond hope that Lance would be out and see her in such a cute outfit.

Rogue was proberly the most casually dressed, opting for a pair of black skinny fit jeans with black ankle boots, a black cropped polar neck with ¾ length sleeves and a deep red large cardigan on for a splash of colour. Mainly Rogue just wanted to get drunk.

It was there turn in the queue and Jean and Rogue just walked straight past the bouncers and went to pay for their entry in the foyer and overheard Kitty struggling to convince one of the bouncers that she was in fact of latino background.

All of a sudden the bouncer just seemed to give in and handed back her ID and told her to enjoy the rest of the evening, this seemed very odd too Rogue untill she noticed Jean had her eyes closed and had raised a hand to her left temple... "Crafty" Rogue thought. "Thanks" came Jeans reply in her head. To be honest Rogue couldn't believe that goody two shoes Jean had done that but the girl had gone up quite a bit in Rogues view of her.

The three girls walked in to find the place was jammed full and found it hard to get a table till Jean instructed Rogue and Kitty to go get some drinks in while she 'convinced' a few gentlemen to leave there table and all go to the toilet at the same time, at the word convinced she winked at Rogue and walked off.

_The walls are sliding colliding with me._

"Come on Remy you're coming out with us or I'll hex you till you do, and then tell everyone we meet that we're out celebrating your coming out party." She smiled evily, if it had been anyone else but Wanda who had said those words to him then Remy would have taken no notice, however with Wanda you couldn't take chances.

"K Wendy, Remy jus' gon' go 'n change 'is shirt, d'accord? (ok?)" He replyed.

"You have 5 minutes, no wait 10, you need a shave." She snapped her fingers and even John scarppered with Remy up the stairs.

Bonjour again!

Im not translating Bonjour... for obvious reasons.

Anyway, review review review, even if you do just wanna bitch at my spelling, or the complete and utter lack of length in my chapters.

I need to write 2 essays tonight, This probably means that I'll start writing one and then get bored and write the next chapter lol.

Don't quote me on that if you don't here from me for a week lol!

Anyhoooo, i was just wondering if i have any male readers? Sorry if that sounds extremely sexist but i just can't picture any guys reading this and enjoying it, though who am i to judge? But if you are a dude then drop me a line to let me know lol! ... or not S

(ps both male and female reviewers are welcomed... duh!)

I'm gonna stop now before the A/N's become longer than the chapter, you know what you need to do to shut me up, invloves a lil button saying 'go' over there on the left --


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first bud.

Remy entered the thumping night club and looked around. Usually he would see this sort of place as almost a sort of watering hole for him and his sexual desires. He made a quick scan of the room (as is his theiving instincts locating all possible exsits etc) and noticed Jean Grey sat at a table on her own. He turned to John and Wanda and gave them a sly wink... Jean must be here with scout boy and this would be the perfect opotunity to wind him up.

"Bonjour, petite, may dis ol' cajun join y''?" He drawled looking down at Jean in a sexy manner.

"I'm sorry Gambit but I'm not in the mood." She replyed cooly, knowing Gambits manner with the ladies.

"Aww, petite, ye' break Remys 'eart! is it y' boyfriend?"

"No Gambit, Cyclops isn't here tonight. You'll have to find somewhere else to play." She said in a way that wasn't rude but more exasperated.. almost as if she..

"Well, Remy never! he never t'ought he'd see de day dat Jean Grey o' de X-men, crack a joke bout dis Cajun."

Jean just raised her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes in a defeated way. At that moment Rogue and Kitty returned with a pitcher of some colourful and likely alcoholic beverage with 3 tumbalers.

"Wha' ya doin' 'ere swampy." Rogue eyed Remy in a suspiscious way.

"All pleasure dis evenin' Chere." He waggled his eyebrows at her as Wanda and John made their way over to the group.

"G'day guys!" John exclaimed, obviously having no reserves about sitting with some of the X-men.

"Hey." Was most peoples reply, John took this as an open invitation to sit down and Wanda and Remy both followed suit.

"Like, Wanda, is like, Lance gonna be here tonight?" Kitty asked.

"He said he might pop down a bit later..." Wanda raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the young girl in front of her but made no comment as she could already see the girl was embarrassed, though Wanda would not admitt it she had become soft as of late, whether it was from dating the aussie idiot or becoming close friends with Rogue the human loving x-geek she couldn't be sure but she could be sure that somewhere down the line she had grown a conscience.

/I wish I could hate you just half as much as I hate myself\

After about 2 hours drinking and the acompliment of Lance and Pietro everyone had completely forgotten who's was who's and had started to talk and mix together brilliantly, all except Remy who mainly just observed, all the girls seemed to be drunk, all except Rogue, who's hand gestures managed not to knock over any glasses,  
who's eyes were still bright with sanity and who's speech was still coherent and lively. Jean had started a long and boring convosation with Pietro about the hardcomings of being a leader of a group of mutants, getting more and more slurred. Kitty and Lance had gone off to the dance floor with Wanda and John.  
But Remy wasn't interested in any of these people, the one he was interested in was sat lazily on her chair looking out onto the dance floor watching all the couples move to the music as she sipped her drink.  
He moved slightly seeing if he could grasp her attention, but she still stared out onto the dancefloor.

"Hey Chere, y' gotta ligh' fo' dis Cajun?" Rogue tossed him a box of matches without even looking at him.  
Mistake.

Remy saw this as Rogue purposefully trying not to look at him, this just made things more fun for Remy, he liked a bit of a challenge. So he moved seats and sat right in her view line, there was no way she could ignore him now.

"Wha?" She asked him with one eyebrow raised. Mistake. 'tut tut chere y' shouldn' o' got all difensive wit dis Cajun, y' know he's jus' gon' 'ave some fun wit y' now' Remy thought to himself.

"Remy jus' wonderin' why y' sitting by y' lonesome?" he asked. It was at this point that Rogue realised her 2 mistakes and decided to play with him back.

"Well Rems, Ah was jus' wahting all nahght foh y' t' come over here o'course." She said with a look almost challenging him to challenge her on the sincerity of her statement.

"Well, it looks like y gettin' wha' y' wished fo'." So why don' y' give ol' Gambit summit he wants eh?" a cocky grin plastered over his features.

"And wha' would tha' be sugah?" She replyed.

"A kiss." It was at this point Jean decided to have a little nap on Pietro who seemed to be very chuffed with having the redheads face in his lap. Rogue however thought better of it and asked Pietro to get Kitty, and this would be her que to leave, which couldn't have come at a better time in all honesty. Rogue had gotten herself into a game that she couldn't see herself getting out of any other way.

After saying their goodbyes in the club Kitty and Rogue propped a semi-consious Jean up and lead her towards the taxi rank. Waiting for the said taxi Rogue saw the one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen (She of course would not admit to herself that the most beautiful sight she had ever seen has been and always will be the Cajun.  
There stood a young man, no older than 23, with dark hair that fell in his eyes dark eyes. He stood very tall wearing dark jeans and a deep brown pinstriped shirt with the arms folded up slightly to reveal a touch of beautifully crafted arms, he had a guitar case swung over one shoulder and was sat on an amp waiting for a taxi.

"Hi, ah need a taxi ta this address please?" Rogue handed a slip of paper to the taxi conducter and was told to take a seat as it would be a few minutes before the taxi would arrive. So Rogue gave Jean and Kitty the only 2 seats in the small waiting room and leaned against the wall smoking a ciggarette. Before long Kitty and Jean had fallen asleep on each other and were breathing heavily, leaving just Rogue and her mystery man in the room.

"Did you know that smoking can kill?" The man asked Rogue.

"Why thank y' very much mistah, no one has evah said tha t' meh befoh." She said back in a witty manner whislt thinking to herself 'ooooh he's English'.. "So, wha brings ye to this side o' tha world?"

"I'm trying to break America with words of true life and music of passion... like every other musician here." He explained smiling at his own jibe at musicians. "What are you doing so far north?"

"Ah came up here foh school." She lied, this guy was to cute and she would be damned before she lost him just because of something as silly as her being a mutant. "Y' got a name?"

"Nick. I didn't catch yours though." Just then his taxi pulled up with hers just behind it, he loaded all his gear in whilst she loaded her friends into hers.

"I'm going to be playing at the live bar next wednesday, I'd really like to see you there..."

"Anna"

"...Anna." He smiled and hopped into his taxi. Both taxi's left at the same time and went in oposit directions.  
On the way back to the mansion Rogue thought about her evening and Nick. He was very handsome, and she was extremely tempted to go to the bar next week though she had no intention of doing so, the way she saw it was that he seemed to like her enough to want to see her again and thats as far as it would ever be able to go. A small smile spred across her lips all the same though.

/Her silence speaks volumes.\

Remy woke the next day quite late, he had left the club the previous night with no girl hanging off his arm, as the only girl he had wanted to leave with had left early. He got out of bed and moved towards his bathroom, after a quick shower and dressing in a pair of loose jeans and a tight black t-shirt he made his way down to the kitchen to find fiery haired young lady with violently blue eyes and pale complexion, she was small and frail and when she spoke she spoke with an austrailian accent...

A/N

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn!  
ooo can you guess who she is eh?  
can you guess whats going to happen?  
GambitFan85, don't ruin anything for anyone or else they'll know were i'm going with this haha!  
Sorry i've neglecting this. It feels like ages since i last wrote a chapter and i feel slightly mean!  
But anyway, i could just blame you lot for not reviewing haha! so you know what you gotta do guys!

next chapter: you'll ind out who the girl is, why she's here and what happens about this nick dude.

I don't think this is going to be a long fic maybe a couple more chapters, and my microsoft word broke so i'm having to do this on notebook so i have no clue how long this chapter is! its probably stupidly short and for that i apologise! more soon though!

Emily x 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n.. hey guys, you probably all hate me right now, and you have all the reason to, as I have been dead slow with my updates and I have been doing this all on notepad... which has no spell check or anything, also most people I know don't even know I can read let alone write fiction online haha so they would find it quite wierd me asking them to spell check this... so I'm really sorry again!

Chapter 4.

The thorns

/I'd run a thousand miles just to get you\

"Wha' y' doin' in ma kitchen?" Remy demanded from the young woman in front of him.

"Awww, Rems, don't act like your not happy to see me." Her australian accent still thick enough for Remy to work out that she was pretty much fresh of the plane, unlike Johns who had calmed down since moving to america.

"Not after y' last visit, y' still ain' awnsered my firs' question, wha y' doin' in ma kitchen?"

"I'm here to see my brother of course Remy, but its always nice to be greeted by yourself in the morning, or should I say, afternoon"  
Remy looked up at the clock and saw that she was right, it was puching 1 o'clock and all he'd done was sleep and argue with St. Johns infuriating sister, who insisted on trying to get Remy into bed on every one of her visits. Although, to Remy, she was quite attractive and by her graceful dancing he had witnessed before he could tell she had rythmn he still refused to sleep with a woman who infuriated him so much.

"Y' had better go find y' frere (brother)." He said before spinning around on his heel, not fancying breakfast anymore, and trying to leave the room.

"Not so fast speedy." She grabbed his wrist resulting in Remy turning his neck and angling his head to the side slightly.  
"I didn't just come here to see my brother..." She left the statement hanging in the air whilst she stared at him a little longer.

"Piotr is in de lounge." He pulled his wrist free and walked a few steps still staring her down before finally leaving the room and heading outside to the garage.

Fiona Allerdyce would normally be absolutely livid if any other guy had so blatantly just turned her down, however she just stood there staring at the place were Remy had been moments before with a sly smile on her face, 'I'm gonna have that boy one of these days, I truely am.' she thought to herself.

/And when you sing it feels like rain\

Wednesday of the show

Rogue was sat in her room looking out at the rain, something about the soft patter against the window soothed her and gave her time to collect her thoughts. Some people couldn't sit as long as she could and just think about things. Most people, especially in the mansion, felt that they had to do something about what they thought about rather than to actually contemplate it, but not Rogue and this is why she was one of their most valued members, always calm and calculated rather than running around 'scewering the assholes'  
as logan would put it. Nope, Rogue was a thinker, not a doer. And right now she was thinking about that Nick guy.

(a/n the next bit is going to be a monologue but its all in her head, she isn't crazy and talking to herself)

'He was so cute. I really want to go but deep down I know I shouldn't. He's such a nice guy and I down right lied to him, I should have told him I am a mutant, that I have this stupid skin that won't let me touch anyone and therefore wouldn't be able to have a normal relationship. But then he only asked me to go to a gig, it wasn't a marriage proposal. Still even if I did go to this dumb show it will probably only be full of hormonal teenagers wanting to get in his pants, even if it is in a bar I'm sure they would let underagers go in just to see the band. Oh this is silly, you should just forget about it and...'

"Like oh my god Rogue!" Kitty came bursting in through the door of their room and jumped on the window seat with Rogue.

"Wha's got ya so worked up Kit?"Rogue asked.

"Lance is like totally going to some show tonight to like go see his English friend play, and like Jean said I can only go if I go supervised, and like your the only like cool person in the mansion!" Kitty managed to say in one breath.

Rogue thought about it a moment and then finally said"Ah will only go if..." she paused a minute to see Kitty holding her breath "Ah get what ya jus' said down in wrahghtin' ya got it?"

Kitty exhaled and jumped on Rogue, glad her friend didn't suffocate because of her cruel joke she intructed Kitty to get in the shower as she doubted Lance liked women fresh from a 2 hour danger room session and unwashed. To which Kitty made a disgusted face and trotted into their en suit. Rogue then turned back to the window, it looked like she would be seeing Nick tonight after all, her only concern was that it had all seemed a little to easy to persuade her to go to him.

later that evening.

Rogue, Kitty and Lance walked up to the small bar, Rogue had been feeling a little nervous about Kitty being able to get in with her unbelievable ID untill Jean had lent Kitty hers (a/n ok, not sure how it is in america but in england the drivers licence is in black and white so we'll but go with that) which would work alot better.

Inside was extremely cosy, with random tables littering the main floor and a small stage and a sound box at the back, the place wasn't packed but had a good crowd. There was a low hum of chatter from around the room whilst a few young guys set up a few chairs and a drumkit.  
It wasn't long before they started and they weren't bad, sort of accoustic with some synths, it had been a long time since Rogue had listened to this sort of music, usually her tastes was metal or industrial metal, or hardcore metal really but this, this was a nice change for her. She sat back and just enjoyed her surroundings for a bit sipping her beer.

Soon the first band had finished and a guy Rogue reckonised as Nick came on stage and set up his mic stand and guitar. Rogue lent forward on rested her elbows on the table and put her lent her head on her hnds interested in what her mystery man sounded like. He picked up his guitar and sat down, he began to strum a few cords and sing..

Don't try, Don't try apologise I don't know what it is that I Couldn't, Couldn't ever of done

Its too late, too late for sympathy I don't want you to pity I'm stronger, faster and older now

Wasted there in apologies Twisted mess that you've made of me Car crash, over and over again

The last time, I'll ever think of you I know that you don't want me too I'm not sorry for what I've not done

I'm coming down I'm coming down

Lately, everythings making sence police is sending in defence I won't forget the smile on your face

The last time you'll ever hear from me Is this, how you want it to be Such a beautiful day today

I'm coming down I'm coming down I'm coming down

Now that I've got nothing left to loose I will say what I wanted to too All I ever wanted was you.

Rogues breath was taken away, it was such a beautiful song and it seemed to mean so much to him, like every word that came out of his mouth was like a painful memory. If the look of him hadn't done it then right then and there Rogue fell in love with her mystery guy and all of a sudden just wanted him of the stage so she could see his reaction at her being there.  
After a few more touching songs and a positive reaction from the crowd Nick stepped of the stage and made his way towards the bar as the next musician got on the stage and started to set up for their set. Rogue thought for a minute about going to the bar and saying hi to him but then thought better of it as he knew Lance from what Kitty had said earlier, and so she waited for him to come to her, and sure enough he did.

"Hi Lance do you mind if I join you?" He asked not seeing Rogue as she had her head down to hide her blushing.  
r "Yer, sure man, this is my girlfriend Kitty, and this is her friend R..." Lance stopped mid sentence because something had hit him very hard in the shins.

"Anna" She stated quite firmly flashing both Lance and Kitty warning looks to make sure neither of them would open their traps.

"Arrr, so the mystery lady comes after all, I was about to give up hope on ever seeing you again." Nick said and flashed her a beautiful smile.

"Like have you guys met?" Kitty 'Gossip' Pryde asked.

"We met the other naght at the cab place whilst ya and Jean were snorin'" Rogue stated knowing that the mention of her roommate snoring would embarrass her enough for her to stop asking questions which lead to her free riegn over Nick. They made easy convosation and laughed and drank alot, with every drink Rogue became more confident in herself and began to flirt more and Nick, who was completely facinated by this woman, flirted easily back. Neither of them noticing a pair of pained red on black eyes seeing there subtle hand gestures and how close their stools had become.

A/N oooooooo i love cliff hangers!  
Ok guys! hope your enjoying it and all this begining to make sence but with my writing style your probably more confused!  
I'm suffering terrible writers block at the minute so these chapters are becoming harder and harder to get out!  
Oh and if anyones wondering this is going to be a Romy... but later, for now your just going to have to grit your teeth and bear with me through all the horrible rogue/nick bits. And I'm really sorry if nick is becoming a Gary Stu (male mary sue) in the planning he was just some guy, then i started writing and the writers block was so bad so I just loosely based him on an ex... which was stupid, anyway so yer, don't worry nick won't be around for much longer, still haven't decided how to get rid of him kill him off (i dont like this ex) ship him back to england, or have his music carrier fail miserabley till he commits suicide (I really don't like this ex haha)  
Anyhooo I don't care if you were wondering or not but this is just such a beautiful song and I really do love it, you should check it out its at /stenographband and the song is called coming down, its the one that 'nick' (not real nick) sang in the story but you can't just read it you really need to listen to it!  
anyway toodles!  
Emily x 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The first flower.

Rogue woke up the next morning feeling a bit groggy from the night before. She lazily turned over and started to panic when her eyes fell on her clock, it was 9:45am and she had a dangerroom session at 8:30am. She fell out of bed and started running around her room hopping into clothes found scattered around the floor trying to figure out why no-one had come in to wake her.  
Rogue ran down the stairs into the main hall and looked around, where was everyone? She tapped the button to the lift to go down to the lower levels when kitty came out from the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head, where are you going?" She asked.

"Wha' do ye mean?! we were supposed ta be in dangaroom at 8:30!" Rogue in a very confused manner.

"Don't you remember? Logan cancelled it before we went out last night... man you really must have drank alot last night."

"Oh, raght, yer I remember tha' now, an' ah didn't drink that much."

Rogue went into the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst Kitty made her a cup of coffee, she slumped her head into her hands massaged her temples.

"I'm going out in a minute do you need anything from the shop?" Kitty asked.

"Asprin please."

Kitty raised her eye brow at her friend knowing all to well why Rogue needed the asprin but decided not to say anything. If the valley girl knew anything it was that you don't mess with Rogue when she's hung over, and worst of all never let her know that you know she is hungover.

/deliver us from temptation\

Remy sat up and looked to his left, for a few minutes he just sat there staring. Her breast was moving slowly up and down, she was completely at peace with everything. The room was so quiet you could almost hear her heart beat. Remy slowly got out of the bed trying his best not to disturb her.  
He crept into his bathroom and shut the door softly, moved toward the sink and looked up into the mirror, he looked at the scars on his face, the little reminders of his all his battles. His eyes moved up to rest on a scar close to his hair line, this scar was the scar he got from Rogue, after she had knocked him out in New Orleans he had hit his head on a rock and got that scar. He had a quick shower got dressed and left his room, left the building and left behind the sleeping figure of Fiona Allerdyce.

/Never let the fear of striking out get in your way\

Rogue looked at her cell phone, she really needed to get a new ring tone, because the one she had was at that very second bugging the shit out of her.

"Wha'?"

"Erm.. Rogue?"

"Naw Kitty, unfortunately Rogue couldn' get ta tha phone thas is her ahdentical voice twin speaking can ah tahke a message?"

"Do you have my purse?"

"Whay on earth would ah have it?"

"I gave it to you last night to put in your bag because there wasn't enough room in mine."

"Oh raght, ah'll jus' check... Kitty its not there, are ye sure ah didn't give it back to ye? or maybe Lahnce has it?"

"I already called Lance he doesn't have it, I need to call the bank, all my cards were in there!"

Kitty hung up the phone and Rogue just stared at it for a second, how on earth would someone of been able to of got so close to her to steal a purse out of her handbag? She need a walk.

Rogue walked for hours, she had no idea were she was going and in all fairness didn't give a toss, she just needed to get out of the house for a minute,  
she had let her friend down, badly. No one should be able to steal of her, she is trained to prevent these exact things from happening, she used to be a theif how could she not of spotted a shifty look or a tell tale sign?

Rogue carried on walking till she came across a park, she sat in the glowing afternoon sun and lent back against a fence breathing in the cool breeze and listening to a near by busker strumming his guitar when she recognised the song.

'Now that I've got nothing left to loose I will say what I wanted to, all I ever wanted was you..."

She stood up and walked around the path saw Nick leaning up against a tree serenading people walking past.

"Hey there Nick"

"Well look who it is, how did you know it was me?" he said pointing to the hat he had covering all his beautiful hair.

"Tha' song, it's jus' so beautiful"

"Thanks, I wrote it about a girl I used to know, she was southern like yourself, I loved her very much but one day she just up and left. Gave me a letter telling me she had fallen in love with the man her parents wanted her to marry, she said that he treated her better than I did and that she told him about me and what we had and that I was just using her for her money. I'd only been in a America for a few months at the time."

"Wow tha's so romantic, and tragic. Wha' was tha' horrible guys name?"

"Remy Lebeau, from what I heard he jilted her at the aisle anyway, but by this point I was already in my car driving north."

Rogue was dumbfounded, how could Remy have been so cruel? to knowingly steal another man's girlfriend? Its just horrible. She had always known he was a womanising asshole but she had thought that he was at least good enough to go for girls who are unattached.

[Later that evening]

Rogue sat on her balcony smoking a cigarette, she was in turmoil. She had no idea why it had effected her so much to learn what a cruel person Remy truely was, she entertained the idea that maybe she had developed some feelings for him since they had seen each other again for about a minute before disgarding the idea as absurd. She looked around at her view and noticed a bike she did not reckonise parked outside the mansion, it was a very pretty shiny bike and the temptation got the better of her so she lept in the air and glided over next to it, thinking it would belong to a vister to a neighbour or something like that.  
The seat looked like it had been used for a long time, with the owners shape sagging into the soft leather and the handles had the friction marks of a the owners hands gripping them when they went faster or round corners, but the rest, the rest of the bike looked glimmering new, it was obvious that the owner took very good care of this little beauty.

"Ye like Remy's bike chere?" came a sexy drawl from behind her, inside Rogue shuddered a little at the sound but quickly regathered herself and turned to meet the eyes of her intrusion.

"It's a beautiful bahke, it's horrible ta thaink though tha' it should be subjected ta a scum lahke ya."

"Oh chere, ye wound this poor cajun" he said taking a step closer to her, to which she responded by kicking him in the nuts.

"Naw, but now ah have."

"Mon Dieu femme!! (my god woman!) Wha' de fuck did Remy do? Ah tough' wit' mags gone dat de fued between de Xmen and de Acolytes was done."

"This ain' ta do with no Acolytes or Xmen Gambit, ya are a vile man an' ah don' wanna be around ya"

"Now ye gonna tell Remy wha' he did ta be a vile man?"

"Ah thaink ye know all ready! But just ta refresh ya memory whay don' ya thaink about wha' ya did ta Belladonna an' Nick! They were in love an' ya knew tha', yet ya still had ta go an' convince her otherwise! ya disgusting pig!" and with that she took of and landed on her balcony,  
her entire body shaking she stormed into her room and locked the door, collapsed on her bed and cried untill she fell asleep.

Remy lay kneeling on the floor in the same position she had left him in thinking about what she had said, it was probably around this point, and when Remy got older he would look back at this moment and remember with a smile, that this was around the time he knew that this was the one girl he had thought he wouldn't ever meet, the one girl he knew that he shouldn't mess around, that he loved. And so he would have to make some very tough phone calls and drag up some past he thought he never would have to do, but he knew she was worth it, he had gone there that night to warn her about Nick but now he had to tell her truth about him.

-  
A/N Dun dun dun!!

awwwww I'm sorry for taking forever with this! but it's ok im back now, and im so close to finishing this now!  
hopefully you can all guess were this is going now and what book it is very lightly based on!  
anyway next chapter coming soooooon! so watch this space!  
and pweeeeety please review :) oh and im sorry about the shortness!  
xxx 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The Fruits.

(giving up with accents all together, its too late at night, I'm sorry)

Belladonna stepped of the first class carriage of the train with two men behind her each with a hand made Louis Vitton suitcase, she removed her sunglasses and looked around the platform, her mouth moved into a half smile when her eyes fell upon a young man who had been the boy she had known.

"Hello Remy." She said pleasently before placing a delicate kiss on each of his cheeks leaving behind the slightest touch of her lipstick.

"Thank you so much for coming up here Bella."

"It's no problem at all Remy, besides if there is a woman who has captured the heart of our dear Remy it would be a sin for me to let her think you a monster because of Nick, tell me Remy is he in New York as well?"

"I believe so, unless Rogue already told him she knows me, in which case I'm sure he would have taken everything she has and run of with it, where is Emile?"

"He was too sick to travel this morning so told me to go on my own, though he was worried I'm sure I can survive New York without my husband.  
He sends his best wishes to you and says he is desperate to meet Rogue already and he hasn't even heard anything about her, in fact nor have I so you can now tell me all about her on the way to the hotel." and with that Belladonna ushered for the men to follow and took Remy by the arm and lead him out of the station.

/fight with your bare hands about it\

"Morning Rogue" Kitty came into Rogue's room slowly and popped her head around the door, Rogue was sat on her bed meditating.

"Hiya kit, whats up?" Kitty sat down next to Rogue and looked directly at her.

"The Professor wants to see you, he said it was fairly urgent."

Rogue walked down the hall to the office, it wasn't a long walk but the wall scaling windows on her right made her slow her pace somewhat,  
the views from those windows were spectacular, the long sweeping gardens lowering themselves into banks that water gently sloshed against from the lake,  
with woodland tickling the edge of the lawns. A path led to a small wooden gazebo which overlooked the lake, her and Nightcrawler would go down there and talk for ages about growing up with mystique and how special they felt to have found each other, she missed that connection she had had with Nightcrawler but he had been based in Germany for years trying to get new recruits out there.  
She finally reached the office and knocked clearly three times.

"Come in Rogue."

"Hi Prof, Kitty said you wanted to see me."

"Indeed I do, take a seat Rogue."

Rogue sat down still slightly unsure as to what to expect.

"Rogue, I have some news for you, Hank and I have developed a device to help you control your powers, one of Hank's old colleagues Sage has also helped, using her extensive knowledge of computers, my knowledge of the human mind and Hank's knowledge of science we have found that a simple chip which will be implanted at the nape of your neck will help you to control your powers without hindering them, we are hoping that using this device you will learn how to do it yourself and will no longer need the device.

Rogue felt a lump come up to her throat, she felt nauseous with excitement but dizzy with adrenaline, all she could do was cry, she reached out and took hold of the professor and hugged him so hard he had to remind her of her super strength mentally as he couldn't breathe.

Outside a black limousine had pulled up outside of the gates and out stepped Belladonna, with her long blond hair falling around her shoulders,  
wearing a dazzling blue summer dress she stepped up to the buzzer and after a quick conversation she was admitted to the mansion. She walked up the garden path and steped into the porch and waited for someone to greet her, before long Jean had opened the door and allowed her to enter, she was seated and asked to wait.

Rogue was shocked to hear she had a visiter but came down to meet the woman who she didnt reckonise at all.

"Hello Rogue, I know you don't know me but I've come a long way to talk to you and was wandering if you would come walk with me in the garden." She said in her low southern accent.

"Erm... Sure."

Kitty and Jean kept a close eye on the pair from one of the windows of the mansion, from the looks of the body language Rogue was getting some confusing news.

"Nick is a thief Rogue, he never loved me, he loved my money. What happened was similar but so very different from how he painted it. You see I was only 18 at the time and Nick was this handsome 20 year old musician from England, he was charming and sweet and I fell in love with him instantly,  
we would spend hours just messing around and talking and he told me he wanted to marry me, when I told him about the arranged marriage to Remy he flipped and went nuts and said he would kill Remy, I told him not to and that we could run away together we didn't need my father's permission. He however did, he understood that if we ran away together I ,nor him for that matter, would not see a penny of my father's rather large estate and so instead he took all my cards and wiped my accounts, I never heard from him again, luckily my father had insurance and was able to get the money back however my heart was still broken, he used me in the most despicable way. And as for the wedding, Remy and I were never in love, and we never will be we have always remained good friends though."

"Wow..." Rogue had never felt more stupid for anything else in her life. "I have to go Belladonna, I need to go see someone."

Rogue raced across the gardens towards the sheds were the cars were kept and hopped into her land rover. She drove across town to the Acolytes base, somewhere she had only been to attack. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, she had no idea what she was going to say when she got there but she knew for sure she had to see him to make him tell her, she would be able to read the lies in his eyes... or the truth.

Remy sat up bolt straight when heard the screech of tyres on tarmac outside the base, he knew who it was going to be and looking outside the window at the figure moving up the drive to the front door only confirmed it, he heard the door slam open and footsteps heading towards the kitchen. He turned to confront his visitor and came face to face with shocking emerald eyes.

"Tell me its true, and by god I swear I'll be able to tell if your lying or not Gambit." Her eyes told him that she was confused and upset.

"Every word." was his reply, and by the look on his face and behind his ruby eyes she could tell it was all true.

"I'm so sorry Remy..."

At this point Fiona entered the room combing her long red hair.

"Morning Rems, shame you didn't come crawling into my bed again last night" she said with a slight chuckle, "Why is there an Xgeek in our kitchen?"

Rogue turned around and saw the flaming beauty, she had met her before on one of her visits and couldn't stand the woman who seemed hell bent on sleeping with every man in New York on her visits.

"You slept with her?!"

"Rogue I promise nothing happened, I was drunk and lonely but all I did was pass out."

But Rogue was unable to look at him, she stormed out and headed to her car, she had to get out of that house, out of New York and out of America,  
she knew only one place else she wanted to be, and that was in Germany with her brother.

-  
A/N

Again short chapter I know!! and I'm sorry!  
but that was two in one night in all fairness! I think I did bloody well! and I'm liking were I've got this story going now.  
anyway I think I'm definitely going to hit the sack now it 4:00am In England... I'm going to be shattered.  
So night night! I want lots of reviews in the morning )  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

The bee and the pollan.

"Get out." Remy's flamming eyes burned into Fiona's cool blue ones.

"Aw, Rem's you can't make me leave, or shall I just go and tell St. John that you came crawling into my bed the other night?" She perched herself on a stool by the kitchen counter and sipped her coffee.

"That was my bed, that you crawled into, I was so drunk that I barely noticed you were there that night, that's hardly crawling into bed with you, nothing happened Fiona, and it never will." Remy was fuming at this point.

"Well who is he going to believe? His darling sister, or his womanising team mate?"

"Well actually sis, I think I might believe Gambit." St John popped out from behind the door, "I think its time you went home."

/Never run from your problems\

Rogue sat in a small coffee shop on a tiny cobbled street in Germany, half of her had expected all the houses to made out of gingerbread here, and although the houses were made out of the same bricks and mortar the whole place still held some sweet European charm which was extremely different from America.

"What are you thinking about Rogue?" Kurt asked. Rogue had been in Germany with him for about a week and although he was thrilled to see his sister he couldn't work out why she had come to see him so out of the blue, it would only be a few weeks till Thanks Giving and he'd had planned with everyone to come back for then.

"Nothing really." But she carried on staring down the street, it looked like a street you would imagine a couple walking along holding hands at the end of their first date, she was thinking about the chip which she now had installed in the back of neck. "I can control my powers know."

"What?! How? When?"

"The Prof gave me this chip thing, its really helped, I can touch people now," Rogue carried on staring down the street. "I still haven't touched someone, its been so long I don't want it to be with just anyone, I want to feel their heat, I want to be able to rest my head on their shoulder and smell them, I want to be so close to them that I can see every tiny scar, every blemish, I want to hear their heart beat. It wouldn't just be the touch but it would everything, and I'm not going to waste that." She turned her head to look at Kurt who was staring at her with his mouth open slightly.

"Rogue, who are you in love with?" Kurt looked straight into her eyes and saw the shock in them.

"Don't be silly Kurt, who could I possibley be in love with?"

"Well actually Rogue, that was the question I just asked you..."

"Kurt, you still love Amanda right?"

"Well, I still think of her."

"If she hurt you, if she... if she slept with someone you couldn't stand, could you forgive her?"

"Its hard to say Rogue, how could you ever know the whole story?"

"What if she swore to you it didn't happen, that the other person was lying."

"Then, in all honesty Rogue, I would wonder why I was still in Germany."

Rogue snapped her head around to find Kurt was being deadly serious.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, mien scwester, and I expect to meet this 'king of hearts'"

/I have missed your lips and everything attached to them\

Nick was setting up ready for another performance at the live bar, this would be his last performance in New York before he moved on, he had had rinsed too many bank accounts in New York now and couldn't afford to stay for risk of getting caught.  
There was one more target in the audience he had his eye on. He knew which song to sing to get her to do exactly what he wanted, he figured since this was his last night in New York he should play the 'I have to leave tomorrow and it feels so unfair that we only got to spend so little time together' line and take her home. It was the safest way to operate,  
as long as he got the purse early in the night so she noticed it was missing early on in the night, she would never suspect him as long as he stayed with her.

Rogue had just pulled up outside the live bar, she knew he'd be here, and she wanted to get Kitty's money back and get this creep behind bars. She stepped out of her jeep, she was dressed in extremely tight black jeans and a form fitting black high neck cotton top with short sleeves, her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and she had strands of platinum hair falling around her face. She stepped into the foyer of the club and could hear the last line of that song, that song that had once sent tingles down her spin which now made her mad.

She stepped into the club and had a uick look around, Nick was just stepping of the stage and into the arms of some girl, Rogue watched his hands and saw him slip into the girls handbag and remove her purse and slip into his pocket. Rogue saw this as her que to enter.

"Hi Nick!" She said smiling, and as quick as you can blink she wipped her hand into his pocket and removed the girls purse and gave it back to her. "I think this is yours, I'd be more careful in future." The girl took the purse gratefully and after a few seconds of looking shocked she turned to Nick and slapped him across the face and left.

"Look, I don't know what you think your doing Anne but shall we take this outside? Hmm?" Nick said as he began to lead the way.

Rogue followed him antisipating his next move. They went outside the club and Nick pulled Rogue around the corner and threw her against a wall.

"Look you little slut, you've messed with the wrong guy. I'm not one for mercy." Nick eyes glowed with rage.

"Good, because nor am I." Rogue gave Nick a small shove which, with the help of her super strength, sent him tumbling to the floor, he looked up at her with confusion. "Now tell me were Kitty's money is."

"Your one of those freaks! Get away from me!" He spat back at her.

Rogue flared up and slapped him with her bare hand whilst activating her power, taking enough of his memories to find Kitty's money and also his consciousness. She stepped over his motionless body and out of the alley way.

/Never again will I miss you\

Rogue sat at the dinner table and looked around at her family, the people she come to love and appreciate. She thought about how it wasn't so long ago that she didn't even know what she had. It had taken her years to finally be truly grateful to all these people for they have done for her.  
She looked over at Jean and saw her wipe some gravy of the corner of Scotts mouth and then kiss him tenderly. She still hadn't touched anyone without her power yet. She was saving it, but unlike in Germany she was admitting to herself who that person was and although she hadn't seen him yet she knew she will and when the time was right it would all fall into place.

"Rogue?" Kurt leaned over and spoke to her softly so no one else would her but not quietly enough to arouse suspicion and attention.

"Yer?"

"What ever happened about that guy?"

"What guy Kurt?"

"The guy we spoke about in Germany."

"Oh, well I don't know I haven't seen him since really, I had some stuff to sort out when I got back and I just haven't had the chance."

"Well you had better get a move on, I go back to Germany in a few days and I don't want to have to go back and then threaten this poor bloke by email."

"Why would you have to threaten him?"

"It's part of being a brother you know? You have to sit them down and say 'hey you, you hurt my sis and I'll break ya balls'"

"You know what Kurt? You really shouldn't do Italian accents." Rogue and Kurt both laughed at this and the matter was left whilst they ate their Thanks Giving dinner.

/I don't want the world to see me because I don't think that they would understand\

"Guys, GUYS!" Rogue yelled over the noise of the other shoppers.

"Like, what Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"I think I'm all shopped out, I'm justy going to go sit in the food court and grab a coffee I think."

"OK Rogue, we'll come find you in a minute then yer?" Jean responded.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Rogue smiled at Kitty and Jean, since everything that had happened she was happy that they had finally settled into a compromise, Rogue would go shopping with them and enjoy it, however Rogue would also bugger off every now and again to sit and have a cup of coffee, being around people still intimidated her a little and shopping (although a lot more enjoyable since she didn't feel like she was being dragged) did get tiresome.

Rogue headed towards the food court in the huge shopping centre, she stepped onto an escalator and moved downwards, she looked around the food court at all the tables, it was busy, really busy there didn't seem to be a table left, she stepped of the escalator and moved towards the coffee shop, she bought her coffee and turned around. Still no tables. She started to do a circuit of the floor to try and find someone sat by themselves to join when she saw them. Those ruby red eyes looking down into their coffee. She navigated her way through the tables and stood next to the man.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

-------

A/N hehehehehhehehehehhehehehhehehe incase you couldn't guess, I do believe the next chapter will be full of Romy fluffyness )  
yayyayaya!  
hahaha! I might write it tonight... I might not, but by the looks of it its going to be the last chapter.  
anyway, thank you all for the reviews so far, but lets keep them coming )  
xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Full Bloom.

Rogue smiled. There was simply no way she could physically describe it, she was lying there in the dark of Remy's room, his breathing was soft and slow behind her and her hand was currently encased in his. He was hard and fast asleep but she could still feel the hold his hand had on hers, and it made her feel safe. The only light in the room was coming from tv from the film they had fallen asleep to, but Rogue was awake now, just looking at there hands around each other. It was moments like these that she had come to live for and she couldn't imagine this image ever slipping from her. She had her back to him but they fit together so well, he had one arm over her waist protectively, his arm slithered up to her breast were his hand held hers, she could feel his nose pressed up against her back and his legs were entangled with hers. He had cold feet, but she didn't mind. It felt strange that they had such a big bed but only used up such a small part of it, but it felt warm and right. She turned over slowly to face him, she was now slightly higher up in the bed than he was so she was looking down at him, looking down at his face, with his hair in his eyes and mouth open ever so slightly, how did she ever cope without him?

Rogue began to think back, right back to the first time she had touched him. His lips were so soft, he tasted so loved everything about kissing him, she loved it when she had to go up onto her toes to give him a quick peck, she loved the way he would look at her so intensely and then swoop down to her and almost capture her lips as his own. She couldn't ask for anything more, and she didn't want anything more.

After the day at the shopping centre Rogue and Remy had spoken about what had happened, Rogue had apologised over and over and Remy had sworn his honesty to her and they had kissed, in a park in the weak winter afternoon sun, Remy had had to hold Rogue up for the weakness in her knees.  
They had since then spent every spare second together, Rogue would sneak out of the mansion at night and slip into his arms, its was the perfect romance, still they wanted more.

Rogue eventually drifted of to sleep, still with Remy's hand in hers, the next they woke up and said their goodbyes and Rogue flew back to the mansion, today she was going to have to speak to the Professor.

Rogue walked down the hall to the professors office, it had been a long time since she walked down here and she admired the scenery once more from the large windows to see that it had changed, the lake was now frozen over and the trees were now all topped with a creamy icing. She knocked on the door and was intructed to enter.

"Good morning Rogue." The professor said pleasently, "how is Mr. LeBeau?"

Rogue was slightly shocked for a moment but then mentally kicked herself for thinking that subtly would have fooled the most powerful telepath in the world.

"He's well Professor, I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

"Well that would have taken most of the romance away now wouldn't it?" The Professor smiled warmly and Rogue returned the smile. "Now I am assuming that you haven't just come here to tell me about your midnight walk-a-bouts?"

"No Professor, erm... well, Remy and I are in love, we have been for quite sometime and we've been speaking, we want to get a flat together, in New York, I could stay with the team and would come back for training and holidays, and sunday dinner..." Rogue trailed off and looked at the Professor almost pleadingly.

"Now Rogue, I do hope you haven't come here to ask for my permission to move out?"

"Well..."

"Rogue, you are nearly 22 and I am sure that you are probably the most capable out of all my students to make the right decision on where and whom you should live with, so if its my approval of the gentleman you have picked that you are now after then yes you have my full approval"  
The Professor smiled at Rogue as she plunged forward to give him another deathly hug which he ,yet again, had to remind her of her super strength.

Rogue turned to leave after thanking the Professor but just as she about to leave;

"Oh and Rogue?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Do not feel obliged to come back every holiday and Sunday, however we would enjoy your company an awful lot, but we won't have you come alone, I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we want to get to know the man that has stolen the Rogues heart."

-------

A/N

And that, my dears, is the end of that.  
I know it was a horribly short chapter but I felt if I had gone on it would have spilled over into cheese.  
At least having left it like that I'm now free to expand on it, do little side projects or even a sequel )  
I don't know whether it came across in this but this chapter was exceptionally hard to write for me, Romy's hands being together at the beginning was probably the toughest part, it was a very personal memory of my own and it just made it so much more hard to write, its weird to think that people are going to read that and are going to apply their on imagery to it when it was a true event, anyway, that particular bit of heart ache is going to be poured into my next fic called 'Bamph' which isn't going to be a happy ending fluffy one unfortunately but hey, at least this one had its fairy tale ending )  
anyway guys its been a pleasure, until the next fic... tar-tar xxxx

PS I CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS FIC BECAUSE THE LAST ONE DIDN'T MAKE SENSE AND WAS BASICALLY A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS AND A WORKING TITLE, THE NEW ONE FITS IN BETTER WITH THE CHAPTER TITLES :D


End file.
